Confessions of a Three named Jerkthrob
by cocosunshine23
Summary: It's a Friday night,Chad can't stop thinking about a certain member of Chuckle City..Is he going to do anything about it, finally? Read to find out! ONESHOT my first story! please review!:D


**Hey! So this is my first story, I love SWAC and I really hope you enjoy!! :) R&R give me some advice and tell me if I should continue writing one shots or not:| **

**Disclamier:** Has Channy happend yet? No? Then I don't own anything:(

**CDC POV**

"So were good?" I asked her finishing up one of out daily fights as she got into her moms car.

"Oh we are so good." She replied slamming the door.

I walked away from Sonny's car before her mom drove quickly away, and across the studio's parking lot. I could almost hear the conversation in the car.

"Oh Sonny! Isn't that the boy you always talk about?" I smiled a real smile and walked the whole way home, forgetting about my parked new convertible I had gotten for my 17th birthday, thinking of Sonny, nothing else. I could have ended up in Canada if my feet hadn't carried me home through instinct.

When I walked into my house my father gave a familiar greeting, "Where the hell have you been Chad? You were supposed to be home over an hour ago!"

"Uhm sorry, reherseal ran late..and I walked home." I replied, making my way up the stairs trying to ignore him.

"Why didn't you drive? What's wrong with your car? Do you know how worried your mother and I were?" he shouted. He was sitting on the couch watching a soccer game.

I resisted the urge to say, "Like I care, you never do so why should I?" Instead I just said, " I'm sorry, we had to run a few scene's a few times." My dad turned around a gave me the death stare, and you wonder why I'm such a jerk to people, "I'm going out."

He turned back towards the tv and scoffed"I don't know what I did in life to deserve such a disrespectful kid." He tossed his beer can to the ground. "Get me another beer." I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and then slammed the refrigerator door. I gave my dad the beer and then ordered pizza, leaving the money on the coffee table in front of my poor excuse of a father.

I glanced at the clock: 5:30. I went upstairs quickly. I needed to do two things. The first was check to make sure my mom was still breathing. I peeked into her room. She was passed out cold, but still breathing, check.

The second thing was call Sonny and have an excuse to call her without having our pathetic "Fine, Fine, Good, Good" Fights again today. I closed the door and turned down my music hoping my mother wouldn't wake up.

I clicked number two speedial (What? I call Sonny a lot..I like to bug her) . I waited for her to answer singing her ring back tone to myself, wondering why I was even doing this. This was unlike me. I never called girls. Ever. They call me.

"What do you want Chad?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hey Sonny, thats no way to talk to Chad Dylan Cooper" I teased..so much for not fighting.

"I can talk to you however I want Chad, now seriously what do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored..thought I'd bother you." I smirked though she couldn't see me through the phone.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to call me," she sounded surprised.

"Do you wanna do something tonight? My dad's being a real jerk and I want to get out of the house," I said.

"And you didn't consider your thousands of other girls?" Sonny asked, I couldn't tell if she was being serious or just thinking out loud.

"The only girl I'm considering right now is you," I said. I'm sure that made her smile, and hopefully, flustered. She didn't answer. "So, I'm serious what are you doing tonight,beside's hanging out with the greatest actor of our generation" I added that just to be funny, and not get too mushy. I did still have a rep to protect after all, but I could basically feel the hear her heart speed up through the phone, hoping she didn't know she had the same effect on me.

"Haha very funny Chad, Tawni's having a party and forcing me to go..D-do you uhm..want to come?" she asked hesitantly. All of her Chuckle City friends were going to be there I realized.

"Only if your friends aren't gonna be calling me "Chip Drama Pants the whole time," I answered.

"I can take care of that," she said with dignity, stupid cute!

"Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"Meet me at the studios, I can walk there I was just too lazy to this morning, and then Tawni''s house isn't that far from there. Only two blocks or something," she replied.

"What time?" I asked, it better be soon. I really don't want to stay home, now or ever.

"The party starts at 8:30 ish," she said, but failed to answer my question.

I answered it for her, "Meet you at 7:30."

"That's so early," she began to talk really fast, "and I have to take a shower and do my make-up and--"

"Sonny!" I cut her off. "Be there at 7:30, please," I added trying to be polite..CDC can be polite sometimes. Okay..only with Sonny.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"Crap Sonny, I gotta go. See you later." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to meet my fuming dad. What had I done this time?

**Sonny POV**

"Crap Sonny, I gotta go. See you later," then the line went dead. I sighed and hung up the phone and fell backwards onto my bed. I was going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. I, Sonny Monroe was going on a date (persay) with Chad Dylan Cooper!

I could do this, I could tell my friends to back off. I could do it. I jumped up off my bed. It was 5:45, I needed to take a shower and get ready. I had less than two hours to get ready.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. When I stepped into the warm shower I found myself thinking about kissing Chad on the neck, and then on the lips. How eveytime we fought I had to fight myself not to kiss him senseless until I couldn't breathe. I had restrained myself then, but I didn't know how I was going to restrain myself tonight. I wanted him bad. So bad. Yes, me, Sonny Monroe the good girl of Hollywood, had a bad side.

I ran my hands over my body, wishing they were Chad's hands. I wanted to feel his hands touching in places that have long gone untouched. I turned off the shower when I finished washing myself and shampooing my hair. I proceeded to get ready, putting on make-up and choosing an outfit. I chose a jean skirt, only a tad bit shorter than the one I had worn to work toay. I decided to put on black leggings underneath. Then I chose a yellow shirt that went of my shoulder. I surveyed myself in the mirror and decided that the outfit will have to do.

I looked at the clock 7:15. Oh no I had to leave to get to the studio's. I left, sneaking out the front door, technically I wasn't aloud out without telling my mom So I rushed back in and left a note saying I was spending the night at Tawni's. I made it to the studio's by 7:30. But Chad wasn't there. I guess I would just have to wait.

**Chad POV**

Shit! I thought as I got out of the shower drying my hair. When I looked at the clock it was 7:30. Sonny was probably already at the studio by now! I quickly ran my fingers through my hair. Put on some jeans, a white T-shirt and some converse _CDC can look good without his uniform..cdc always looks good._Then I sneaked past my passed out father and out the door. I basically ran the whole way. It only took my a little under ten minutes. Sonny was there waiting on the steps.

She stood up and smiled as she came over to me as I crossed the street. It was dark out but the street lamps were lit. She looked like she had been crying.

"Were you crying, Sonny?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes, "No," she lied terribly. I looked into her pools of chocolate,watching her melt not realizing that I too was melting. "Fine! I was." I heard her say.

"Why?" I asked. _CDC doesn't care,CDC doesn't care,CDC doesn't care!_

"I thought you stood me up, but I know you didn't now," she took a step closer to me. "What happened to you?" She gently touched my face, her hands felt so good against my skin. I wanted more of her.

"Nothing of concern Sonshine." I said. Then I did something I've been wanting to do since the moment I saw her. I kissed her. Her lips raged against mine as we kissed. I slid my tongue against her teeth, begging for entrance. She obliged. I could tell she was new at this. She didn't have all the same control that the other girls did. What she was doing was pure guessing, but she wasn't bad at this. No, she just needed some practice. It was enough to be kissing her right now, I didn't care how well she did it.

A car that was driving down the street beeped, and we moved to the side of the road and then to the stairs of the studio, we sat down. I kissed her again, I put my hand on her thigh. She was startled, but didn't move me. I placed the other hand on the back of her head, she leaned closer to me. She put her hands on my knees. After a while I felt her shiver.

I stopped kissing her, resting my forehead against hers looking deeply into her eyes, "I love you Sonny, I always have." I blurted out. Instatly regretting every single word.

She looked up at me shocked. " I...I love you too Chad." Beaming at me with her big smile.

I Kissed her on the cheek, "Let's go to this party." I said to her, Intertwining her fingers with mine, She looked down and blushed and then she looked at her watch.

"It's 8:30," she said smiling. "You really want to go to the party? Or, do you wanna just go somewhere and make out?"

"What was that Sonny? I knew you couldn't resist me" I smirked at her, and she hit my arm "Naw, let's go to your little party,besides I need to show off my new girlfirend" I taunted.

"Girlfriend?" She asked, Crap!

"I uhm..Well yeah.." CDC doesn't do blush. Stupid Sonny, Stupid cute!

"Chad, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked her smiling.

"Oh we're so good." She told me, pulling me down for yet another kiss.


End file.
